Sugar to My Salt
by Nillen
Summary: Modern!AU. Life has been good with his work, personal affair and little family. But what will happen when pregnancy decides to make its appearance sooner than Charles expects for it to be? Erik/Charles. MPREG.
1. 1st & 2nd Month

Disclaimer : I do not own X-MEN, sadly.

First time posting for X-MEN fandom, I'm so very nervous.

Setting : Modern alternate universe, 2011 onwards to be precised. No Sebastian Shaw, just a domestic life of mutants. Charles Xavier with his idealism of school for mutants, Erik stays by his side.

**Warning : Male Pregnancy.**

**Why 'The Sugar to My Salt'? : Foods with salt are tasty enough. Try to make an analogy with life. Life with enough salt is good. Add some more sugar, that life is gonna be sweeter. I hope it make sense. :)**

Thank you so much to **Captaingeek**, my lovely beta for editing this chapter! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>1st month<strong>

"Professor! Professor!"

The door that led to his study burst open. The young professor raised an eyebrow; his deep concentration on his book broken by the loud noises of the children. Hank stood there, panting for air as one hand gripped the doorframe, the other was holding a file. Alex behind him gasped for breaths from the exhaustion, courtesy of their running.

"Hank, Alex, what have I done to receive such… _attention_ from both of you?" Charles smiled, putting down his book before he turned to face them.

Hank took a deep breath and quickly strode to stand upon him. The British Adonis gave an uncertain smile. He was probably be more than happy to read the seemingly crazy thoughts inside of the boy's mind but he decided to just wait and listen to what Hank had to tell him.

"Professor… I… I,"

"We got something to tell you!" Alex was first to speak as he didn't to waste any time, standing beside the scientist. Hank seemed stunned for a moment; his grip on the file tightened. Charles nodded his head as an act of encouragement.

"Go on," the blue eyed man smiled and Alex nudged the taller man beside him with a pair of glowering eyes.

"Go! Tell him!" he scolded Hank in whispering voice and Hank, sent him his own glare.

"Shut up, this must be done with enough care and not coldly!" he hissed back.

Charles, who sat on the leather couch, watched as they continued to argue over the matter that they were supposed to tell him. When the glares and the nudges became too much too handle Charles decided that he didn't need another argument happening in front of him at the time. Charles raised a hand. His action caught their attention and both boys stiffened their bodies.

"Well?" Charles gently prodded.

Hank took another deep breath before he hastily opened the file in his hands.

"I just finished checking on your DNA mutation and based on the biological experiments I somehow caught the ability of your genes to be able to grow into such extends as to produce more hormones towards a specific sort, but also unusually high for a male mutant and the sexual chromosomes to conceive-"

"And long story goes short, professor, you can get _pregnant_." Alex finally snapped, annoyed the medical explanation.

Silence.

The three of them said nothing as Charles looked up at the two younger lads, Hank shifted uncomfortably in his standing position and Alex gulped once in a while. But maybe the cause of their actions was not exactly due to the news that seemed to strike their professor.

Maybe it was because of another mutant's presence, the German male who was also known as Charles Xavier's lover and their – Alex, Hank and others – unofficial daddy (they never call him that, though, that would only led to deaths by spoons at the accused).

"… What?" Erik twitched his eyes and oh dear, Alex thought it was time for Hank and him to go and jump off from the third level through the windows.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd month<strong>

"I am fine, Erik. There is no need for you to be so anxious about my health. I believe it is due to my eating disorder." Charles took a shaky breath as he wiped his mouth with a clean towel that the older man gave to him. The previous contents of his stomach were now inside of the toilet bowl and Erik made it his duty to flush them away.

Erik frowned at him; he rubbed Charles's back as his lover staggered to stand on his two feet. They left the bathroom without much of an argument from both sides. His hands steadied the younger person, ice blue eyes fully aware that the feverish skin belonged to the British male. Once they reached the dining hall, the children greeted them with wide open eyes full of surprise.

"Charles, are you okay?" Raven was quick to approach him once Erik placed him down on his seat – earning him a gentle 'thank you' from Charles – and put her palm on her brother's forehead. Charles made a face of appall at the treatment.

"I'm perfectly fine, Raven. Don't worry. I'm just feeling a bit nauseous, that's all." Charles tried to reassure her, but by the time his words left his lips, Alex and Hank turned to look at each other. Sean, in between them, became surprised by the sudden gesture they had showered.

"I knew this day would come," Alex grinned, voice small but filled with mischievousness and Hank started to sweat.

"What's going on?" Sean darted his eyes toward both boys beside him, as slow as ever. Erik who sat across them did not speak a word but his forehead creased with unconscious worries.

Raven patted on her brother ever-so-neat hair before she sat down as well. Charles smiled at them, the paleness of his lips and skin made him look a lot more worrisome rather than happy, though.

"So... what did you cook for dinner, Hank?"

* * *

><p>"Professor, please take and use them." Hank offered a small package to Charles and the professor, who was about to enter his shared room with Erik, raised an eyebrow.<p>

"What is this, Hank?" Charles inquired; his hand reached out to take the package. The lad rubbed the back of his neck and his eyes strayed down to the floor as if it was the most interesting thing he could look at the moment. Erik had appeared at his lover's side a second later and it caused the science savvy teen to shrink.

"U-Umm… I-It…"

"Let me look at it." Erik took the package away from his hand before Charles could pull away and Hank's eyes widened in horror. The tall man took out a long device; the size was like an ice cream stick, only slightly bigger and his blue eyes stilled on it.

Hank face-palmed himself while Charles' face turned red with embarrassment.

"Hank!" Charles sighed looking at the sight impaired boy and Hank quickly shook his head.

"It was Alex and Raven's idea! I said only one pregnancy test is enough but they said both of you won't believe it so… so…" Hank stammered even more when Erik put his hand inside and took it out only to reveal more pregnancy test devices.

"So we bought twenty…" Hank whimpered like a child being scolded and Charles let out a heavier sigh.

"Oh, Lord… This is not happening…" he shook his head with his eyes closed and Hank muttered rapid apologies before he ran off. When it was only Erik that stood faithfully beside him, Charles had to turn his head and looked into his eyes.

Erik looked indifferent as ever, his hands were tight on the package and Charles began to think about the real issue.

What if he really was pregnant? Perhaps Erik thought that it was weird and…

"We won't know until you check it first, Charles." Erik cut him halfway, giving him back the package and Charles gave him a half hearted scowl.

"What? You were projecting them to me." Erik smirked as he pushed his smaller lover inside their bedroom, an arm wrapped around his thin waist and mouth descended to kiss him with feverish passion.

* * *

><p>Charles stared at the device in his hand.<p>

Once upon a time in his life, years ago, he believed that he would end up with a beautiful girl – if one ever fell victim to his flirtation – and had a happy life.

Happy life, however, existed in his dictionary now and he was so very content with it. He had his sister, Raven, by his side, Hank, a young scientist that knew how to create marvelous things, Alex and Sean, the perfect combination of mischievous and naughtiness to paint his life, and a perfect lover, Erik Lensherr.

There existed some talks about marriage, for Erik and him to officially settle down together but Charles believed that they needed some more time to spend life like this. Charles earned quite well in his job, he was part time professor at a local university here in New York – because most of the time, he spent teaching the kids in his mansion- and Erik had his own workshop close to the university as well.

So right now, as he stared at the evil double pink lines on the device, he felt his emotions jolting wildly. Wasn't it supposes to be weird when a male – a mutant male, though – became pregnant? What would Erik say when he came out from the bathroom and yelled 'I'm pregnant and I'm not letting your cock near me ever again!'? Would he look at Charles as if he was a freak?

Questions clouded his mind and before he knew it, his hands were trembling and the nausea returned.

"Charles, are you done yet?" Erik knocked on his door and Charles suppressed the urge to throw out his dinner.

"Yes, yes…" Charles responded, quickly he stood on his feet before he opened the door. Erik stopped him from entering the bedroom – their bathroom was connected with their bedroom – and was looking down at him with expectant eyes. The younger man looked around him, inwardly glad that he had put away all the devices into the dust bin inside their bathroom but when the staring got out of hand, Charles looked back at the bathroom.

"What?" he meekly asked and Erik raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Are you not going to tell me whether I'm going to be a dad or not?" Erik questioned in a small, but tender voice. It somehow slowed his rapidly beating heart and Charles licked his lips sensually.

"Are you not going to be… surprise or something? In a bad way, I mean, since not every man can,"

"Charles, Charles," Erik cut him again and leaned down so that their eyes were at the same level. His blue eyes were filled with anxious and worry, seeing the icy blues upon his. When Erik started to whisper again, Charles stunned to hear him out.

"You are the only person I've ever loved as much as my mother and you gave me everything that I've ever needed and wanted. You gave me yourself. And knowing that you can get pregnant… that you _are_ pregnant with my child… how can you expect me to feel anything but happy?"

Charles felt uninvited tears brimming in his sight. A small smile tugged on his lover's lips and something, something inside of Charles wanted to break free and just cry itself out.

"I love you too, Erik…" Charles murmured, eyes closing as he sniffed and leaned their foreheads together. Erik's smile widened as he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, pressing a chaste, gentle kiss on his lips afterward.

They stayed in the same position for a minute or so before Erik broke it again. This time, his tone was almost too insistent.

"So…?"

Charles laughed, putting both of his hands on his taller companion's arms to put some distance between them. He looked up at Erik and smiled that beautiful, gentle smile that Erik had come to love.

"Yes, Erik, I'm pregnant."

Erik's smile widened more and more until he couldn't suppress his laughter anymore. Charles watched as the German's eyes twinkled in amusement and the sound of his laughter brought butterflies to his stomach. But before everything turned out okay, it had to turn bad first, right?

"Erik." Charles murmured, face deadpanned and Erik had to stop mid laughter, looking down at his telepath lover in sudden worry.

"Charles?"

"Please forgive me."

And before Erik knew it, Charles vomited his dinner all over the front of his shirt.

TBC.

* * *

><p>AN : I don't eat people. Reviews burn my spirit to write and I do reply them back ;3

Review please.


	2. 3rd & 4th Month

Disclaimer : I do not own X-MEN First Class.

Thanks so much to **Captaingeek**, my lovely beta for editing this chapter! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>3rd month<strong>

"What are you cooking?" arms wrapped around his waist and Charles turned slightly to look over his shoulder. Erik's messy hair greeted his sight as the man pressed down kisses on his exposed neck, Charles's back warm against his chest.

Charles chuckled, nudging the older man on his rib slightly.

"Pancakes," the younger man replied, pressing a kiss on the top of the dark brown hair and Erik grunted in frustration.

"You should've stay in the bed and let me serve breakfast." Erik mumbled.

He pulled away slightly just to place his chin on Charles' left shoulder. The younger man just hummed contently, flipping the pancake off its other side and sighed peacefully when Erik's warm palms made their way underneath his pink apron – the one that had 'Kiss the Cook' quote and was a birthday present from Raven – and his shirt just to rest themselves on his stomach.

Erik smiled, pecking on his cheek as he rubbed on his pregnant belly.

"Urgh! My eyes," Alex commented dryly, out of blue as he stood upon the kitchen's entrance. His hair was in mess and he let out a sleepy yawn before he took a seat at the counter. Erik turned and sent him half hearted glare, which caused the man to smile sheepishly.

Charles laughed. "Well, good morning, Alex."

"Good morning, mo- Professor. Good morning, Mr. Lensherr." Alex timidly nodded his head. Charles released himself from Erik's grip, much to the older man's despair and he placed a plate full with pancakes in front of the young blonde.

Alex grinned, taking another empty plate before he picked two pieces of his meal and poured chocolate syrup on it.

"Don't put too much, you'll damage your teeth." Charles advised as he poured a cup of coffee for his lover.

Erik also took a seat beside Alex's, accepted his drink with a small 'thank you' before taking a sip. Alex eyed them, biting on his lower lip when his eyes darted their attention to Charles's belly.

"How are you feeling today, Professor? Still having your morning sickness?" Alex grinned and Charles chuckled slightly.

"I'm doing well, Alex, thank you for asking. The morning sicknesses isn't as bad as they used to be now." The blue eyed professor replied.

Erik unfolded the newspapers for today that he had picked earlier before he started making breakfast.

Sean and Hank were the ones who came in next and lastly followed by Raven. They had their breakfast in peace, teasing and joking around, about Hank's idealism in making socks for his feet , Alex's achievement to hit a target (not _the_ target but still, he hit something, right?), Sean and Raven's bickering about who could mimicked Marilyn Monroe's voice better.

But during all those talks and moments, none of them actually saw Erik's right hand was fixed on Charles's stomach, who sat next to him, rubbing his pregnant belly gently and tenderly.

* * *

><p>Charles huffed as he tried his best to avoid Erik for the rest of the day.<p>

He told him before that no doctor was supposed to be monitoring him since they were mutants and it was unforgivable for a male – even a mutant – to get pregnant. Erik only raised his eyebrow in disagreement about the matter, and that man even had the nerve to tell him that it would be okay, since he could wipe off the doctor's memory after the checkup.

Then, what? Twenty five checkups and twenty five times wiping off someone's memories?

That was nothing but crazy.

Charles groaned as his mind suddenly became dizzy. He leaned against the wall for support, sighing heavily as he gathered his energy to walk into the library. The British male entered the place and quietly closed the door. He took a seat on one of the leather couches, slowly reached out a hand to massage his aching temple.

'_Charles, how long are you planning to avoid me?'_

Erik's voice appeared out of blue, intruded his mind – he probably threw his thoughts out to Charles – and Charles rolled his eyes.

'_Until you decide that we need no doctor. We have Hank, which is enough.'_

'_He's a scientist, not a doctor. You can't expect him to help you deliver our baby. He'll probably faint once your water breaks.'_

'_We still have six months to think about this, Erik. You are being ridiculous, for lack of words.'_

'_You're saying that word intentionally. I demand a doctor and you will meet a real doctor. Not a scientist mutant.'_

Charles rolled his eyes at the tone of his lover and he quickly placed a hand to cover his mouth when his body suddenly jolted, a familiar reaction.

'_Charles, are you feeling sick? You're in the study?'_

'_I'm fine, Erik-'_

Before Charles could finish his thought, the door banged open and Erik barged in. In his hands, there was a metal pail and Charles paled even more. The German quickly gave him the pail, face serious.

"Here," He offered as if his smaller lover was going to vomit any time sooner.

"Erik!" Charles sighed, pushing away the pail but Erik refused. He thrust it back to the pregnant mutant and Charles rolled his eyes at him.

"No. You're ridiculous. Don't you have to go to work?" Charles frowned and Erik nonchalantly shrugged.

"No. I'll open the workshop when I feel like it."

"Erik!" Charles exclaimed for the nth time while Erik pushed the pail again to him, promptly ignoring his remark.

"Use this. Take this with you in case if you need it, or do you want me to carry,"

"Why are we even having this conversation? I said I'm fine!" Charles sighed louder, crossing his arms on his chest and his lover went to take a seat beside him. The pail stayed on his lap as he turned to look at Charles.

"Why is it only me that being cautious,"

"Overcautious,"

"-about this whole thing? You are the pregnant one, and you're carrying my child. You are supposed to take care of yourself and meet a doctor." Erik hardened his eyes and Charles inwardly groaned. He continued to massage his temple. His headache was becoming worse.

He realized that Erik had been a lot more insistent and overprotective these few weeks. As if he was expecting something bad to happen to him and Charles tried his best to calm down his lover; tried to convince him that the pregnancy was normal and okay.

But he seemed to not be buying the words.

Charles stared at his lover as the man stood up, pacing in front of him with a mused expression, one hand under his chin and one arm across his chest. The German then stopped in his motion, furrowing his eyebrows as if he just saw Sean hanging upside down on a monkey and flashed his superman underwear to all five-year-old kids and their mothers before Erik darted his blue eyes to himself. Charles was itching so badly, trying not to dig through his mind when the eyes became darker.

"It's the hormones, isn't it?" Erik muttered suddenly.

Charles made a face at him.

"Erik. As much as I love you, darling, you need to stop thinking so much. I'm not going to have an emotional breakdown, not anytime soon. So can you just… sit down and calm down? Please?"_'Like how you always did?'_ he wanted to add the last part but decided to against the thought.

Erik stepped forward until their knees met and he put a hand to hold on Charles' chin, titling his head up so that their eyes found each other.

"Charles, I can't seem to relax… I'm feeling miserable and all, I'm afraid that if something happens-"

"Nothing is going to happen, Erik. You're here; nothing is going to happen to us." Charles smiled as he held their hands together, bringing his lover's palm upward to press a kiss against the centre of his palm. Erik's eyes softened a little before he kneeled down in front of the blue eyed mutant.

Charles smiled, running his fingers through the short, soft dark hair and pressed a chaste kiss on his forehead. Then the familiar voice rang in Erik's mind.

'_We're going to be all right, Erik… We are.'_

* * *

><p>"Fuck! Sean, give it back or I'll laser blast you!" Alex barked angrily as he chased Sean, who was clutching a familiar brand new Play Station Portable. The blond's legs sprinted faster than they could imagine, but Sean was going faster. Charles stepped down from the stairs and was quickly ambushed by screaming kids.<p>

"Alex! Sean! Please! No running in the house!" Hank was right at their heels, the scientist still had his pristine coat on and his glasses almost fell over the bridge his nose. Charles sighed, running a hand through his hair.

If Erik were to find this out, the boys would be killed in the next half second.

"Ahh! Mr. Lensherr!"

Speaking of the devil…

"Who does this belongs to?" Erik questioned, holding the PSP in his hand – he was walking out from the study when Sean bumped into him –, face remained stoic when Alex finally reached them, panting heavily.

"I asked for Hank to upgrade it, it's mine!" Alex raised a hand, still heaving for breath as Hank approached them a second later. Charles who was still standing close to the stair, decided to watch how his lover was going to handle the situation.

Erik glared at Sean's direction and the boy pouted.

"But Mr. Lensherr, I just want to play it-"

"You could just ask, Sean. Don't just take and run." Erik reasoned with a small warning in his tone. Sean looked down, looking guilty at his remark and Alex made an attempt to take the PSP from his hand. Erik however, pulled back hastier.

"No laser blasting in the house, Alex. No more shouts of bad words around, or you won't be able to see the next sunrise. Yes, I'm planning to lock you down in the basement for nights if you do it again. Same goes for you, Sean."

Alex suppressed the urge to roll his eyes before he nodded his head in defeat. Sean sighed heavily.

"Okay, _fine_, Mr. Lensherr." Alex and Sean said at the same time; Sean pouting some more and Alex puffed his cheeks, unaware of the way Hank was staring at him. Erik pushed the game console back to him and Alex grinned like a child being given a candy, before he started to drag the blue mutant away with him.

Charles chuckled, eyes glinting in amusement as he watched Erik walked to his direction. Erik raised an eyebrow at him, stopping once the distance between their bodies were no longer there and flicked his fingers on Charles' forehead.

"What are you laughing at, genius?" he wrapped his arms loosely around Charles' waist, the baby bump was yet to show but Erik could just felt its presence from the soothing sentiment of Charles' mind on his. Charles looked up at him, proceeded to stand on his tiptoes before nuzzling their nose tips together in a sweet gesture.

'_I just thought that you'll be a groovy papa, Erik…'_ Charles' blue eyes were so bright, so pretty and Erik found himself drowned deeper into them.

_'Then, I hope I will…'_

* * *

><p><strong>4th month<strong>

Alex watched as Erik paced in front of them. Beside him Hank was fidgeting in his seat while Raven twitched her eyes. On the other side of Raven, Sean was also following the movement that the German was making.

"So, why are we here, again?" Raven frowned deeper and Erik stopped pacing. He turned to give his coldest eyes and suddenly, Hank felt like he wanted to just curl into a ball and die.

"As we all can see, things have been quite handy these last few days, no? The government just can't stop bugging us and trying to make us close down this school. Stress and tension are like our best friends." Erik started, clear eyes eyeing them one by one. Hank looked around him, biting his lip uncomfortably.

"I think it's stressful enough that you're actually locking us in the underground training hall without Professor's knowledge…" Hank murmured uneasily and Sean nervously laughed at it. Erik felt one of his eyes twitched.

"The point here is I don't want any of you to make Charles any more stressed than he is now. With the pregnancy,"

"Oh God, Lord, Erik! We know!" Raven cut him midway, waving her arms in the air, almost childishly. Erik shook his head.

"No, you didn't."

"Mr. Lensherr,"

"Silence, Sean." Erik interjected and Sean pouted.

"So, everyone should know that if Charles is being over pressured, it could affect the baby and his health. We're not going to have him to fall into sickness, are we?" Erik inquired and the children meekly nodded their heads.

"That is all, I just to make sure you kids to stop making such _scenes_ that require him to help you." Erik stated with a tone of finality and again, the kids nodded their heads.

If only Erik were a telepath, he would hear the children saying 'Yes, Dad' in their heads.

* * *

><p>Charles did not know what was happening. One time he was sleeping soundly in his shared bed with Erik. And now he found himself sitting upright in the same bed, eyes widened at the sounds of footsteps and a guest standing next to said bed.<p>

Erik was on his other side, face hard, and the guest was actually a man in his mid sixties, a human to be exact… or maybe Charles should mention that their guest was also a doctor?

"Erik!" Charles turned to glare at his lover. Erik casually shrugged while Raven closed the door. The others were outside the room, Charles could felt their presences. Raven grinned, striding towards him as she made a hand gesture towards the sweating, nervous doctor.

"Charles, this is Doctor Gerald Lee, he will be your doctor starting now." The blonde girl patted him on his cheek and Charles darted his glare at her direction.

"You're into this too?" he gritted his teeth. Raven smiled.

"Yeah… this is for your own good!"

Doctor Lee seemed to stay fixed in his position, hands clutching a white box – probably consisting of basic medical equipments – and he looked scared. Charles sighed, shaking his head at whatever things that Erik and his sister had done to the old doctor.

"I've checked his background. He has no relatives." Erik said out of sudden and Raven nodded her head at his words, as if she was agreeing with him.

"He works in his own clinic, it made things easier too." The girl continued. Charles frowned slightly before he turned to look at the doctor. Doctor Lee gave him a shaky smile. His feature was fatherly and gentle, and it suddenly made Charles wonder, would it be any possibility that the doctor actually agreed to follow them here – despite his fear for mutants, because he seemed like one of those easily frightened humans – rather than being kidnapped by two loves of his life?

"S-So… may I?" Doctor Lee gestured to his slightly showing baby bump and Charles involuntarily blushed. Charles nodded his head, smiling reassuringly towards the doctor.

"Yes… I am very sorry for their action, Doctor Lee…" Charles apologized, at the same pushing away the comforter from his body. Charles could heard his thoughts of 'It's fine' even though the doctor tried to focus more on his task. Charles then, proceeded to grab on the hem of his shirt, just pulling it enough to reveal his pregnant belly.

Doctor Lee gave him a small smile when he saw his baby bump, touching it by his palm with enough care and gentleness.

"We always heard of male pregnancy but it is fascinating to actually see one in front of one own eyes," the doctor explained. His nervousness seemed to already be forgotten and Charles felt the bed sinking when Erik took his place beside him.

"How is he? Is everything fine?" Erik asked in a demanding tone and Charles inwardly rolled his eyes at his attempt to remain serious when it came to Charles's pregnancy. Doctor Lee gave an awkward chuckle, fingers still pressing on Charles's stomach.

Charles watched as the doctor continued to inspect him. He realized that the doctor still wore his uniform and his stethoscope was around his neck. He unconsciously bit his lip when Doctor Lee seemed to be taken back by something for a moment.

Then the thought of his condition came to the pregnant male's mind. The thought belonged to Doctor Lee and was unintentionally 'heard' by him.

Charles gasped almost too loudly, blue eyes wide and hands moved to cover his slightly ajar mouth.

Erik was quick to make his own assumption – Charles's reaction was uncalled for – before he raised a hand and the stethoscope around the doctor's neck went to strangle him.

"What have you done to him?" Erik hissed angrily as the doctor gasped frantically for breath. Charles spent another second to get over his shock before he reached out to grab onto his lover.

"Erik, don't!"

"He's hurting you! What the hell have you done to him?" Erik roared with uncontrolled anger and the doctor choked on his breath. Charles shook his head in panic, pulling Erik back to him while his mind kept on telling him to 'calm your mind'.

"I was- thinking- assuming- He's- He's…" the doctor started to pale and Charles gave up all his resolve to make Erik stop.

"Erik, I'm carrying twins!"

TBC.

* * *

><p>AN : This is modern AU, so PSP is already created.

**Anonymous Reviews' Replies :**

**Lantis** : Yes, I'm really sorry about my English but now I'm looking for a beta to improvise this :) I'm so happy that you liked it xD Thanks for reading this! (hugs) :D

**ossa** : :) Thank you for the compliment, I really appreciated it, dear :) Thanks for reading this! (hugs) xD

**pere** : Haha! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you xD Thanks for reading this anyway! xD (hugs)

**RoxasIsReal13** : I know you're not anonymous but I can't seem to reply you through PM ^^; Thanks for the love though, and thanks for reading this! ;D (hugs)

**eh** : Dear God, I don't know what to say. Thanks for the recommendation anyway.

Thanks to **LadyGhai, Aisha-Yan, Yenna, anikasaotome, Maria-A-D, Brandie Hitsugaya, yukidaru, Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways, Lantis, ossa, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, pere, Live4StarWars, RoxasIsReal13, cerebral-mess, La Feu, Eterne** and **bowsie22** for all those lovely reviews. (throws Charles-hugging-puppy plushies to all of you) xD

Review please.


	3. 5th Month

Disclaimer : I do not own X-MEN First Class.

I added Hank/Alex pairing into this but it won't be much. I promise. :)

**Captaingeek,** thank you so much for all those quick editing that you've done. And for beta-ing this chapter too ;)

* * *

><p><strong>5th month<strong>

"This is not what I thought it is." Charles crossed his arms on his chest, his large stomach under his arms as he sat on the couch with Erik stood upon him. His lover shrugged nonchalantly, acting as everything was just fine.

"Charles, you're a telepath. You read minds and minds can't lie."

"Thank you for being so… _honest_, Erik. But this explanation did not seem to solve the riddle that I have for why you went to my university and submitted my _fake_ resignation letter?"

Silence lingered in the study as Raven and Sean remained still, not daring to interfere and continued to act as if they were still engrossed in the magazine that they just bought.

"It's not fake,"

"You imitated my signature."

"Okay, fine." Erik twitched an eye before he pointed a finger at his lover's direction. Charles raised an eyebrow at him.

"One day, you'll still need to quit. You'll give birth to our children and you can't even foresee what I've done, it means that your ability is weakening."

Charles gave it a small thought before he turned to look at the other occupants in the room.

"Sean, Raven, May we have our privacy for a moment?" the professor smiled at his student and sister. Raven gave a grin before she tugged the redhead out from the study with her. Charles watched until the door was closed and turned back to look at his lover. Erik already settled himself on a chair opposite Charles's. His face remained solemn.

"Your method is not appropriate, Erik." Charles started with a gentle tone, lacing his fingers on top of his pregnant stomach. Erik hesitated for a while before he heaved a sigh. The younger mutant only gave a small smile, wondering about the thoughts in his lover's mind and when he got a glimpse of one of them, he had to suppress the urge to sigh.

"Erik…"

"I have to take all the precautions. It feels as if I am entitled to take care of everyone… of you. It's like being the leader in a family and we're not an ordinary family, Charles. Last time I checked, we're mutants and let's just say humans are not proud of us in any way." His tone carried a hint of bitterness and Charles held out a hand for him to take. Erik looked at him, bewildered for a moment, but took it nevertheless.

He was on his knees a second later – ignoring the fact that his position looked submissive –, Charles's eyes meeting his at the same level and Erik slowly leaned in, pressing gentle kisses against Charles's lips. The younger mutant closed his eyes. One hand reached up to tangle itself in his hair while another cupped Erik's cheek to allow them to be closer.

"I care for you, Charles; I'm just doing what is right…" Erik spoke softly and Charles nodded his head, pecking his lover's lips one more time.

"I know, but you could have asked me first. I don't enjoy being left behind without knowing anything. You don't want me to wander into your mind, and I trust you so much, Erik…" the younger mutant murmured, wrapping his arms loosely around Erik's neck while Erik have his hands around his waist. The babies bump was in between them. Erik closed his eyes and buried his face against Charles's neck.

"I'm going to stop working too, for a while, at least. The government commanded us to close down the school and I won't let it happen."

"They got impatient by the resistance that we are showing… that is fine, we'll manage. A little discussion with them, perhaps?" Charles suggested and Erik frowned looking at him. The older male put a palm on top of his pregnant stomach and Charles let out a small laugh.

"Video conference sounds nice, Erik?"

"Fine. But you are still quitting from your job. You're getting bigger, Charles." Erik remarked with a smirk when his lover scowled at him at the usage of the word 'bigger'.

"Let's get you into the bedroom."

Charles actually yelped when Erik suddenly carried him bridal style, carefully as he did not want to hurt him and Charles laughed when Erik pressed a kiss to his forehead.

* * *

><p>Hank smiled as he watched Alex rub his arms furiously, cheeks red with embarrassment. The scientist mutant cocked his head to one side, his eyes wandered to the blue liquid in his hands for a second before the young blond faked a cough.<p>

"We should go and tell Professor about this, right?" Alex managed to mutter, avoiding eye contact with the taller mutant and the latter nodded his head.

"Yes. But I believe that I should get ready with the pre-labour serum first. We won't know how his water is going to break and if we don't know how his water is going to break..."

"We won't know when the hell he's going to give birth." Alex continued his words with a twitch on his temple. Hank smiled, putting the bottle of liquid down on the table before he looked back at the blushing blond.

"But before that… I think we have to enjoy this… _golden_ opportunity first, don't you think so?"

Alex wanted to believe that Hank was an innocent man. With his timid attitude, happy smile, nervous glances towards others and all, Alex really wanted to believe that Hank was referring to something else by the code name of 'golden opportunity'. But as Hank went to come closer to him, he only managed to become redder – if it was even possible – and gasped when his back found the wall and Hank's taller frame towered over his.

"We're not doing it in my condition now." Alex interjected, crossing his arms on his chest and looked away.

Hank held in a chuckle but proceeded to lean closer. Alex closed his eyes and waited as lips met his own, pressing not too hard but not too light either. With the new _transformation_ on his body – only for a while, of course because if it wasn't, then he'd kill his boyfriend by his bare hands – Alex felt quite bashful.

He now wondered how it would felt like to carry twins like how Professor X did.

* * *

><p>"Greetings, gentlemen,"<p>

Erik stood at the very back of the room, eyes securitizing the image of people, presenting the government through video call while their children stayed outside the room. Charles thought that they were too young to know about this conference – the youngest one they recently got was three-year-old Kitty – between mutants and humans and Erik had to agree.

"_Mr. Charles Xavier from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters… we believe that you already gotten the notice about your school."_

"Yes, I have. Indeed, I was actually expecting it. But I am wondering if we can get this straight to the point: where either of our sides can stop intruding the other?"

Erik watched as the blond in his forties interacted with his lover. He seemed to be the head of the government team but Erik could not help the suspicion and the unease feeling at one of the members. The man was staring at Charles through the call as if he wanted to kill him by his glare.

Charles looked collected like usual. He only had his face until his chest being shown, as the pregnancy was to stay as secret. He spoke with beautiful grace that would make any woman ashamed. His smile stayed on his lips through the whole conversation and the blond he was conversing with, seemed to be persuaded. At that time, Erik wondered if his lover had gone to his mind and used his power to control the whole discussion.

But that wasn't like Charles. Charles was beautiful in his own way, even without his power. Erik believed he could easily lead a person to a comforting zone and agree with him in any topics they were in. Charles seemed to be quite surprised, however, when the blond - who had introduced himself as Mr. Landon – told him that they would let him continue the school and would only take action if some of his students create problems.

Action meant that they would go as far as to hunt them down.

Erik wanted to howl at them – because who is it they thought they were, speaking like that to mutants – but the presence of Charles's mind in his own, told him to stay calm.

'_It is not a big deal, Erik, we can handle this. We don't have to make this treaty turns to the worst.' _Charles' soothing voice stated and Erik bit his lip, stay stilled in his position. Charles nodded his head, agreeing with the proposition with his own condition.

"And if it doesn't happen, but the government is still trying to create problems with our school, any action being made afterward is certainly not going to be wonderful." Charles smiled; the people connected with them seemed to be able to sense his real intention.

The condition, _no_, the _promise_ that Charles made, finally put the things back into their respective places.

Erik stared emotionlessly as Charles ended the video conference. The pregnant mutant stood to face him while the mutant students, with new ones too, were now standing not far from Erik's position, at the open door. They probably had felt the chill that Charles unconsciously spread throughout the mansion.

Charles sighed, running his hand through his brown hair and Erik proceeded to approach him.

'_That didn't go too well, isn't it?'_ Charles smiled apologetically. Erik twitched an eye, pulling Charles close to him while the students started to go back to their respective rooms, knowing that their elders needed a private moment.

"At least we have them agree not to disturb us if we manage all by our own without intruding them." Charles offered again, trying to ease down the increasing anger in his lover's mind.

"That's not the point. They don't believe us. They still treat us like we're a threat to the human race. Such damned creatures." Erik muttered under his breath and Charles shook his head disapprovingly at his choice of words.

"Erik, we have to give them a chance. They'll learn in time…"

Erik stared at him as if he was talking nonsense and Charles had to put some comforting thoughts into his mind. The pregnant mutant slowly went to return back to his seat but Erik was quick to help him instead.

"I don't trust them at all." Erik voiced his stand, carefully easing his lover down on his seat before he took a small cushion, placing it behind Charles for a more comfortable position. The younger mutant looked up at his German lover and Erik settled on another chair in front of him. Charles only smiled when Erik started to look away, a sort of a gesture that he would make when he was thinking of something. Something that usually concerned Charles.

Erik then placed both of his palms against his clothed stomach, leaned down to press a kiss on top of it and Charles realized that since his babies bump became visible, Erik had the habit to put his hands on it every time he had the chance.

He would sometimes spoke to their babies in German and Hebrew too, pressing kisses against his naked skin – during the night when everyone else was sleeping – and Charles would only watched with a smile on his face, because he knew that Erik was always an impatient and easily angered person but soft and gentle from the inside.

Erik looked up at him and the older mutant ran his warm palm across his stomach, as if he was gently cradling the bump.

"When is your next check-up?"

Charles inwardly raised an eyebrow at the random question but he decided to just follow along.

"Next Saturday,"

Charles had somehow managed to convince Erik that Doctor Lee was not obligated to stay in the mansion if he did not want to. They could have him coming over for weekly check-ups – Charles had argued for monthly but Erik was brash – rather than having him in the mansion when he still wanted to live his normal life.

Erik also had threatened the doctor with 'If there are any news about pregnant mutant comes around, I'll hunt you down to the grave'. If Charles thought about it again, Erik was uncontrollable sometimes and it gave him headaches.

"I heard that Hank is making some serum for the birth preparation." Erik's words were more a question than a statement. Charles smiled.

"Yes. Male pregnancy is kind of groovy and quite questionable at the same time. It allows me to get pregnant but then I have to think again how I am going to give birth. C-Section is one way but we don't have all those equipments…"

"We could always buy them if you rather-"

"Erik, everything is fine… I've taken the pre-labour serum and it works pretty well." Charles ran his fingers through his lover's hair and he had to chuckle when he almost hear him purred.

"Now that the thing with the government is temporarily settled, I believe we should focus whole heartedly on our children." Erik made a serious face while Charles grinned at him. The professor tapped his fingertip on his lover's nose tip.

"You've been on them since you found out I'm pregnant." Charles cupped his cheek and Erik pressed a loving kiss on the centre of his palm. He covered the hand on his cheek with his own, his other palm rubbing gently against Charles' belly.

"We're also going to buy you larger clothes. You barely fit in your current ones." Erik teased, painting blushes on Charles' pale white cheeks and he flicked his fingers on Erik's forehead.

"I can just wear your shirt… and without pants too, do you like the idea?" Charles suggested with an innocent expression on his face but his eyes were full with mirth and teases. Erik had to suppress a groan at the thought of his pregnant lover in his shirt that would barely cover his ass, and beautiful with the baby bump.

"We have to start thinking about the names too-"

"I will not tolerate Erik Jr." Charles faked a sober expression and Erik chuckled at him.

"Charles Jr. sound groovy to you, then?"

"Oh, Erik, stop that! There is still a long way to go…" Charles laughed at his remark, rubbing a thumb on his lover's eyebrow while Erik leaned down to press an ear against his belly.

'_If the other children see you like this, they might have a heart attack…'_ Charles's amused voice intruding his mind and he ignored the urge to retort back, because right now, he had found peace by holding his lover and children close to him.

TBC.

* * *

><p>AN : This chapter is quite boring (seriously, it was HARD to finish this chapter because I thought it was boring! :l ) but next chapter should be nice (evil giggles). I mean, I already planned the whole plot, so don't just think I made this chapter boring for no reason, dear readers :)

Any idea what's up with Hank/Alex up there? ;)

**Anonymous Reviews' Replies :**

**D** : Yes, I am! I won't stop until it is finished! xD Thanks for the compliment anyway, it's appreciated so much because I'm no good in writing family fluff x.x Thanks for reading this anyway! xD (hugs)

**RoxasIsReal13** : Yes, baby, you're an anonymous because I couldn't reply you through PM... You disable the private message :l I hope my description for Erik in this chapter did not change anything? ;3 Aha, there shall be more interactions between the members since I actually had _randomly_ added more members! o_o Thanks for the encouragement, really needs it like hell x_x Thanks for reading this anyway! (hugs) ;D

Thanks to **Harco8059, Draco'sFictitiousWifey, Aelimir, Aisha-Yan, Dragon Fairies, setsuko teshiba, D, RoxasIsReal13, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, TridentBearer1, Askevron, Brandie Hitsugaya, Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways, LadyGhai, callietitan, anikasaotome, yuki-souma, WeaponsMistress, Maria-A-D, cerebral-mass, BoQuinTao, bluephoenix669, MarioChan** and **ONEUP** for all those lovely reviews! :) (throw cookies to everyone)

Review please.


	4. 6th, 7th & 8th Month

Disclaimer : I do not own X-MEN : First Class.

Thanks to **Captaingeek** for editing this chapter! You're an awesome beta, babe! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>6th Month<strong>

Charles carefully sat down on his leather couch, smiling when Jean, Ororo and Kitty quickly hovered over him once he settled down comfortably.

"Can we have some stories about magic?" Jean grinned; the seven-year-old went to snuggle against him on his right side while Ororo, who was also seven, took his left side. Kitty settled herself on his lap, practically hugging his belly.

"Hm… how about 'The Last Unicorn'?" Charles suggested, placing on hand on her head and Jean nodded excitedly. Ororo cuddled closer to him and he pressed a kiss on top of her snowy white hair.

"You're fat," Kitty suddenly spoke. Charles had to blink his eyes for a second before realizing that she was those words to his stomach. When the young children, the new additions to their family found out about his pregnancy, he had to admit that he was surprised when none of them actually felt disgusted by the whole idea. They did not even disagree with their sexuality and instead, they welcomed it with a smile upon their faces.

It had surprised Charles more when Jean had once voiced her concern, saying that the only thing she was uncomfortable with was the fact that Charles was pregnant before he was married. Of course, Erik was surprised as well, but the pregnancy was no one's plan at the first place.

Charles smiled at the memory before patting Kitty's head.

"Yes… I am."

"Erik said that you're carrying twins!" Kitty grinned, her brown hair was tied into a short ponytail by Raven and Charles felt his heart melt by her adorableness.

"Em hm… You'll meet them soon, Kitty." He responded with a nod of head and Kitty looked up at him with a pair of innocent eyes.

"What are twins, Charlie?" she titled her head slightly and this time, Charles could not help but laughing. Jean beside him quickly went to explain the meaning to the three-year-old while Ororo yawned beside him.

It was evening, where the older children - the teens – went to play basketball outside the mansion, with Erik watching over them – sometimes he joined in too because he loved to see their defeated faces afterward –. Charles usually companied the younger children, teaching them some indoor games – not chess, though, Charles tried once and it turned out bad, _really_ bad – or reading stories for them.

The door was opened not longer after that, Erik walking in with eleven-year-old John and Bobby by his sides.

"Hey." He acknowledged the girls and Kitty squealed when Erik took her in his arms. Charles closed the story book on his lap, somehow knowing that his lover had something to speak of with him. Bobby and John were elbowing each other, trying to make the other fall first. Charles shook his head at their behaviours and decided to give them some mental advices.

John straightened up a minute later, turned to look at Bobby who already crossed his arms on his chest and was looking away. Erik raised an eyebrow at them.

"He is being a total annoyance. Can I just please get my own room?" John sighed in frustration and Bobby darted his eyes to stare at him with a slightly ajar mouth.

"Me? Annoying? Well, at least I don't snore!" Bobby retorted and John glared back at him.

"I don't _sleepwalk_!"

"Boys." Charles warned in a gentle voice, his frown was visible and the boys paled when Erik glared at them.

"I'll deal with them later, Charles. John, Bobby, go back to whatever you were doing before you two started to follow me." Erik spoke with a tone that a father always used to scold his children and the boys meekly nodded their heads before they left.

Jean and Ororo looked at each other, not daring to say anything. Erik patted on Kitty's head, earning him a giggle before he gave the girl to Jean.

"Go play with the others. They are at the garden." Erik gave a small smile and they quickly left without another question. Charles smiled at his lover, placing the book on the coffee table while Erik took a seat where Jean had previously occupied.

"How was your day?" Charles leaned his head to rest it against his lover's shoulder. Erik pressed a kiss on top of his head before he took the book Charles had just read for the girls, carelessly skimming on the pages.

"Like always. Just a little bit tired with the addition of our new members," Erik replied nonchalantly. Charles had to grin at that.

"You'll be a lot more tired when the twins are born."

"I'll enjoy spoiling them though." Erik gave him his own shark grin and Charles faked a scowling face.

"Charles, I want to ask you something."

"Erik?" Charles was a little surprised by the tone he was using, as if he was more than worried. Erik turned to look at him, stormy blue eyes filled with concern.

"Don't you have any… craving or something? For some foods, perhaps?" he questioned in slowly and Charles titled his head slightly.

"No… why?"

"Nothing." Erik replied too quickly and Charles raised an eyebrow.

"How about dreams? Did you have bad dreams… or weird ones during these few months?" Erik asked again and again. Charles shook his head.

"No, Erik. I'm perfectly fine. Is there anything that bothers you, my friend?"

"Are you sure you are not craving for anything?"

"Erik." Charles pressed in his tone, eyes twitching and Erik held out his hands in defeated mode.

"Have you been reading a pregnancy book?" Charles could not help but laugh at the small tints of blushes that later appeared on his lover's cheeks. Erik huffed; looking away while abruptly while he put the story book away.

"Forget it, Charles. It's just one of the symptoms, if you're not having cravings it was supposed to be normal too." He mumbled, trying to look as ignorant as he could but his younger lover already snuggled himself closer to him.

"That was so sweet and groovy of you, my friend. I love it when you care to this extent." Charles chuckled, trying his best to stop teasing the taller mutant and Erik heaved a sigh. He wrapped an arm around his smaller lover before leaning down to peck on his cheek.

"You're lucky that I love you."

"I am lucky that you love me." Charles wriggled his eyebrows with a grin played on his lips, in his mind he was suggesting both of them, doing some activity in bed that would require sweating and no clothes.

"No, Charles." A stiff Erik quickly interjected and Charles pouted at him.

"But… okay, I'm craving for something now." Charles blinked his eyes innocently and Erik's interest perked at his words. Erik put a palm against his clothed belly and Charles closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

'_What is it, Charles?'_ Erik gently prodded his mind and Charles titled his head slightly, eyes remained hidden underneath his eyelids.

'_It starts with the word 'S' and end with the word 'X'…'_Charles replied slowly and realizing that he was being slowly tricked into his lover's will, Erik raised an eyebrow.

'_I think sex during pregnancy is not safe.'_Erik deadpanned while Charles made a whining sound.

He was being a spoiled brat – no, a spoiled pregnant mutant, Erik told himself with trying to ignore the way Charles was now looking at him. When he got no responds from his lover, Charles turned to a serious face.

"Erik. Sex. _Now_."

"Charles, it's not safe and don't make – okay ." Erik quietly complied as Charles leaned to kiss him, a laugh escaped his lips and Erik smiled back into the kiss. He mouthed 'I'll get you back later', pressing Charles carefully against the seat as they continued to kiss fervently.

Charles made him agreed and made him realized that he was _made to agree_ but it would never prevent Erik to love him any less.

* * *

><p>Charles woke up from his short nap, blinking his eyes when he looked at the clock and realized it was already two. He stretched his body slowly and carefully, before he stepped down from the king sized bed. Charles rubbed his eyes with his fist, yawning while looking at the open balcony of his room.<p>

He darted his eyes around his room and made a mental note to put an alarm on his clock next time. Since pregnancy took place in his life, he had been sleeping more hours than he usually did – Erik was at least glad about that change when Charles himself was not – and his legs were starting to swell. It was normal though, he read that from the pregnancy books that Erik had bought and his back was hurting as if he just carried Hank and Sean on his back.

Charles took a timid step to stand up, placing a hand on his slowly growing stomach before stepping towards the bathroom. Another thing that he began to realize was that, his appointments with bathroom seemed to be increases. He had to pee at least twice for one night. Perhaps it was because of his twins, he amused thought to himself.

Charles quietly went to approach the bathroom's door but stopped for a while to take a deep breath out of lack of energy. It felt heavy and devastating somehow.

"Trust Erik's children to be awkward," He mumbled to himself and proceeded back to his mission.

The bathroom.

* * *

><p>It was when Erik was teaching the children some theories about magnetic attraction, that he heard it.<p>

'_ERIK!'_

His body went stiff, eyes wide and the children also gone stilled in their seats.

'_ERIK! ERIK!'_

Erik swore he had never ran as fast as he did, half a second later, running with rapid footsteps toward one particular master bedroom. Charles kept screaming his name, out of anxiety, out of surprise, Erik couldn't be sure. He pushed the door even before he reached his destination, the metal knob slammed against the wall when it was pushed too hard by his power and Erik abruptly made a stop in front of the room.

"Charles!" Erik called out, panic rushed in his system as he headed to the open door bathroom, sensing his lover inside it. Charles was on the floor, sitting with one leg stretched out and another being raised by the knee to his chest. Erik quickly kneeled beside him, taking in the sight of teary faced mutant; both of his palms were on his stomach.

"Charles? Charles!" Erik placed both hands on his shoulders, shaking his lover from whatever reverie he was having and the blue eyed mutant blinked, tears fell some more.

"Erik…" Charles sniffed as he started to laugh, causing Erik to frown ridiculously at him.

"Charles, what's wrong? Are you bleeding? Did you fall or-"

Charles interrupted him by taking one of his hands, placing it on his pregnant stomach and Erik was about to question 'why' when he felt it.

It was barely there but Erik could felt it. The slightest movement of a life – two lives – inside of his lover and Erik stilled, unable to form a word when another kick vibrated in his palm. Charles was looking at him, a smile on face and his hands went to wrap around his lover's, realizing the way Erik had started to tremble and his eyes were fixed on Charles' stomach.

"Erik…" Charles softly whispered and Erik almost broke down right there, but his demeanor got a strong hold of himself. He bit his lower lip, suppressing any sound to escape from him and he placed his other hand too on Charles. He could not help but to shudder when Charles sent him an overwhelming sensation that he was experiencing; to know very well that they had survived six months with their babies, and now they got one of many wonderful reasons to why they had held on to this extend.

"Erik-"

Charles's next attempt to call for his lover was disturbed as Erik leaned forward and resting their foreheads together. The older mutant's eyes were close and his breaths were warm on Charles' lips. Charles placed both of his palms to cup his lover's cheeks. Erik took a deep breath, his palms stayed fixed on his lover's belly.

"Charles, they moved. I- I am… o- oh God, _Charles_." Erik leaned and pressed his lips against Charles' own. The younger mutant clenched his eyes shut, welcoming his lover into the depth of his heart and happiness as both of them laughed into their tears soaked kiss, wasn't sure anymore who was crying more and who was laughing more.

Raven pressed her back against the wall, smiling at the other teenagers and kids who were all gathering at the front of Charles' door. She nudged her head slightly to other direction, signaling them to go somewhere else first and they obliged with grins and smiles on their faces, quickly following her hint.

It was because of the heartwarming and content feelings at the back of their minds that they knew there was nothing they supposed to be worried about.

* * *

><p><strong>7th month.<strong>

"Take a deep breath, Charles and keep your legs steady." Doctor Lee smiled as he instructed him to stay still. Erik, who was kneeling against his back to help straightening his half-sitting body posture, gave a small grunt.

"When a contraction happens every 5 minutes, this is the position you should put yourself into, unless there were other some circumstances." The doctor continued to explain while Hank, who was sitting next to him, continued to take notes. Alex yawned beside him, being there only to company the young genius. His back was against the wall while his eyes looking away almost boringly. Only the five of them were in the gym, Erik had told their other children that they could skip today's practices and do whatever things they want that did not include any destruction.

Charles took another deep, slow breath, mimicking the way Doctor Lee was teaching him while Erik pressed a gentle squeeze on his shoulder.

"Some people give births earlier than their due dates but it won't give any difference about the way the labour should happen. Are you sure you won't need C-Section for this?"

Hank titled his head up when Erik and Charles, both gave their attentions to him. The young mutant blushed slightly, pushing his glasses slightly up.

"Yes, he won't need it. I've finished the serum that allows him to have female's sex for 24 hours, which will smoothen the whole labour process and it works, very well."

Erik still seemed to be a little bit suspicious about the whole ordeal. He hardened his stare at the black haired mutant and Hank wished he could just curl into a ball and die if not because of Charles' calming presence in his mind.

"I've made an experiment with it and it really worked, Mr. Lensherr." Hank nodded his head with a timid grin, turning his eyes to look at Alex who had started to redden visibly. Charles just smiled, the amusement visible in his eyes while Erik just raised an eyebrow. Doctor Lee faked an awkward cough before he proceeded with the next instruction.

* * *

><p>Charles gently tucked Ororo into her bed, pressing a kiss on her temple before he went off from the room. He walked across the hallway, mentally checking each room as he passed. It was some sort of a routine that Erik and he had established. To make sure that everyone was already asleep when it was time, to make sure they eat and exercise, helping them to maintain healthy lives. The motive why they started the school was to protect those youngsters, at the same time allowing them to live normally. It was hard, considering that, the humans could not trust them enough and there were mutants that abuse their powers.<p>

Being able to take care of the minority that wanted a place to stay, Charles could not be any less but happy.

When he finally reached his shared bedroom with his lover, Charles was surprised to see Erik standing in the middle of the room, anxiousness was all in his mind despite his stoic feature. Charles smiled a little.

"Something is wrong, my friend?" the younger mutant entered the bedroom and slowly closed the door. Erik tensed slightly but tried his best to return his smile.

"I was waiting for you." Erik stated in a small voice and Charles fought the urge to read his mind, to know why his lover was acting oddly. The older male approached him and took a hold on both of his hands by his own. Charles looked up, trying to read those eyes that he had learnt to love, while Erik remained expression. He gently led him to sit on the bed, which Charles was grateful enough out of his sheer exhaustion, after all those tiring activities that took place today. Erik smiled before pressed a kiss on his forehead, still standing upon him before he got down on his knees.

Charles ran his fingers through Erik's short brown locks, smiling when Erik pressed another kiss on his clothed stomach. At his condition now, he had to wear larger clothes that Raven had bought for him. His previous clothes remained untouched simply because he was unable to fit into them any longer. Perhaps after he gave birth to the twins, Charles mused.

Erik however did not let go of his hands, smiling up to Charles' eyes and Charles had to worry when he realized Erik's hands were somehow shaking and the metals in their rooms were subconsciously clattering.

"Erik…" Charles whispered, placing one palm behind his lover's head and Erik took a deep breath.

"I've been planning for this for so long, Charles. First, I do not want you to think that I am doing this for the sake of the twins, no. I am doing this because you deserve this. _Both of us_ deserve _this_." Erik quietly spoken and Charles had to take a deep breath at the sudden explosion of emotions, running through mind and soul into his own.

Erik tightened the grip he had on their hands but not too tight to hurt before he pulled one away. His icy blue eyes were staring straight into Charles, burning into his mind – with love and affection.

Charles watched as he took a silver platinum ring from his pocket and raised it to him.

"I love you more than my life. Charles Francis Xavier, will you marry me?"

Silence.

However, there was sound of ticking clock. There were sounds of breezes through the open windows. The sound of breathing, Erik's breathing. Sounds of thumping hearts, one that Charles realized, was his own and there existed sounds of hope; stumbling and floating unstably in the depth of ocean of emotions, and Charles closed his eyes, taking in the presence of Erik and the presence of their children inside of him, wishing that everything to just stop and let this moment live forever.

The moment he opened his eyes again, Erik remained fixed, body posture stiff and hard, and Charles knew that the man would not stop until he found the answer that he wanted.

Allowing a smile to grace his lips, the smile that Erik loved to kiss away from him, Charles nodded his head.

"Erik Lensherr, you know that I'll marry you… always."

* * *

><p>"Woohoo! Congratulations, newlyweds!" Sean shouted happily, but later smacked upside the head by Raven because of his supersonic voice. Charles chuckled, letting himself being indulge into the children's enormous hug. Erik had gone to send back the judge that Charles had managed to <em>persuade<em> to come to their mansion. With a little bit of imagination and power, here and there, the pregnancy that Charles was having became invisible upon the judge's eyes.

The younger children, Jean, Ororo, Kitty and few more that they just found, were running around, fighting for a bunch of white roses that Erik had purposely prepared for the day. There was no official ceremony, no priest, and no anthem played. However, there were a small party, their children, the official piece of paper that now pronounced them as spouses and Charles could never ask more than that.

Erik was back not long after that. Their children indulged themselves with foods and dessert, the cake that Raven and the little girls made together was sweeter than any that they had had before. Erik took a spoonful of the chocolate cake into his mouth while sitting down beside his spouse. Charles was looking content and silent with a smile on his face.

'_I'm glad they can accept us.'_ Erik heard his voice in his mind and carefully putting away his plate of dessert, turning to look at his lover.

'_Even if they can't, I'll still have you.'_Erik replied, face expressionless and Charles gave a small, soft chuckle.

'_Oh, Erik, you're irrational sometimes.'_Charles teased him, but blushing afterward as Erik intertwined their fingers – his right hand's ones with Charles' left – together, raising them up to press a kiss on the back of his palm.

'_My heart is utterly irrational.'_ His voice echoed in Charles' mind and with a small smile gracing his lips, Erik continued. _'_Love _is irrational.'_

Charles inwardly rolled his eyes at Erik's attempt for romantic words – he seemed to be thinking that he was romantic sometimes – but could not stop his cheeks from darkening with blushes. Alex raised an eyebrow at them and suddenly Charles realized that he had been standing there upon their linked hands for quite a time. The young blond gave him a cheeky grin when Erik turned to glare at his direction and show them a digital camera that he had been holding from the start of the wedding ceremony.

"A picture as a frozen memory, Prof?" he suggested and Charles gave him a smile, nodding his head.

"That would be lovely, Alex."

Alex quickly put some distance between him and them, before kneeling on one knee and put the camera upon his one eye. Erik leaned against his seat, his body composure remained elegant while Charles wrapped his arm around his, titling his head slightly toward his husband's shoulder.

Neither of them wore any formal clothes for wedding; Erik was clad in a white buttoned up dress shirt, a black tie and his brown vest undone, completed with the touch of black slacks while Charles was wearing a bright brown shirt, baby bump visible and a white slacks.

But as the flash gone by them, capturing the smile that Erik put to barely stay for the picture and Charles had to laugh at the same time, when one of the babies kicked him again and it tickled, Alex thought that he just saw the image of perfection.

* * *

><p><strong>8th month.<strong>

Erik should have expected this.

Charles had been moody for these few days. He kept on complaining about his aching back and swelling legs and headaches and Erik had to stay close to him to make sure everyone in the house remained sane until the twins were born. His lover tended to project his pain and exhaustion to every soul in the mansion without realizing it and it happened to be Raven that first burst with tears.

She had nearly screamed about how she was never going to marry or get pregnant. And Charles still actually had the guts to smile sheepishly when Erik turned to give him a scowl at his failure to keep his thoughts all to himself.

However, everyone knew that Erik could never stay mad at his lover. Of course Charles knew that too when his craving, that was _not_ supposed to exist, came suddenly in the middle of the night. He demanded a cup of strawberry yogurt and grapes fruits at two in the morning, with a bleary Erik staring at him, wondering if he just lost his mind.

Charles heard the thought, of course.

Erik was kicked out of the room for the rest of the night, even when he actually did get him what he craving for.

Another week later and everyone had started to accept the fate that this life style was going to become a routine for another one month. Erik downed a cup of black bitter coffee, ignoring the way Sean was staring at him across the table with wide eyes while Raven tried his best to serve breakfast for the younger mutants. She failed and Hank, at last, had to take over.

Usually Charles was the one that made their breakfast but since he was now so heavily pregnant – with a pair of twins, if you mind – they have to learn how to survive on their own. Erik wanted to help them with foods but when he considered the fact that he would actually eat _anything_, he decided that he had better stay away from making them any meals.

Alex was the first to speak decently for the say.

"I have a bad feeling about today." The blond quietly spoken and the rest of the occupants in the kitchen darted their eyes to his direction. He fought back with a sharp glare.

Erik frowned slightly, staring at the teen as if he was trying to read his mind. Okay, Charles' genetic mutation was starting to rub on him.

"Why?" he asked and the blond just shrugged his shoulder. Hank blinked at him, still wearing his pristine coat and undoubtedly did not leave his lab at all for the rest of the night before. Alex stayed quiet afterward while the younger mutants fight over foods, _with_ foods and Erik shouted at them to stop playing or he would hang them upside down on the trees using metal coils.

* * *

><p>Headache.<p>

An awful, _awful_ headache.

It was the first thing that Charles noticed when he saw the first ray of light of the day.

Charles groaned into his pillow, fighting against another Braxton-Hick as one of the babies kicked him too. They were too active sometimes, regardless the day or night and Charles swore that he would not let Erik put his dick into him again.

Of course it was only the anger speaking.

The telepath slowly rose into a sitting position, he was still in his nightgown, and no longer had a pair of pajamas but a white buttoned up shirt that was large enough to reach his knees. His belly was larger than how he expected it to be but maybe it was because he was carrying twins. Charles had to snicker at the thought of punishing Erik by forcing him to take more tasks concerning the children.

But deep inside of him, he knew Erik would do it even if Charles did not ask him to, he was a lovely husband and father after all.

Charles winced as he gently stepped down from the bed, ready to make his way to start the day. Erik had woken up earlier to look for their other children no matter how much he insisted to stay on bed with Charles earlier. Perhaps the responsibility that Erik felt, or maybe the love for them that Erik knew would always be there that urged him out from the bed.

Charles smiled despite the throbbing pain in his head and planned to kiss Erik's breath out of him later on, because of his successfulness to remain unbiased and duty that he never betrayed.

It was a second afterward, when Charles heard the sounds of the flying planes.

* * *

><p>Erik shouted for Raven to pick up the kids while Alex stood in the middle of the outside training field, head titled up at the sight of helicopters hovering over the mansion and Sean was screaming his name so loud that it almost burst every glass materials around them. In his middle of shock reverie, Erik had caught his arm and told him to '<em>get inside and call for Hank, make sure everyone get into the safety room'<em>and Alex had to shout back – the noises of the helicopters muted their voices – _'Professor! How about Professor?'_

The dark gleams that he saw in Erik's eyes when the children was first shocked to see their uninvited guests, turned darker by the mentioning of their other parent and Alex had never felt so terrified in his whole life.

"_Get inside."_

The humans, clad in uniforms for war, jumped down from the planes before they marched with weapons and duty to kill. Alex had to run away and fast, following the order that Erik had gave him while Erik shut down the metal doors to every entrance to their home. The assassins released their shots, caused the windows to break, and grounded shaking when they threw bombs afterward. Erik ran fast, calling for his spouse to locate him but Charles only managed to scream when another explosion shaking their ground.

Quite a number of the assassins managed to enter their mansion through broken windows and roofs and Erik cursed as he raised one hand, killing the ones he met on his way to get to his lover.

'_Erik, I'm upstairs! Bedroom!'_Charles' voice echoed in his mind.

Erik gritted his teeth. Charles was upstairs, what if another explosion – Erik shook his head at the thought, mercilessly killed another assassin that tried to shoot him as he ran as if his life depended on it.

_Erik should have expected this._

TBC.

* * *

><p>AN : I have to say that I'm quite shocked by the number of story alerts that I got for this story. 94 story alerts, guys? The reviews didn't quite speak of it.

**Anonymous Review's Reply :**

**Rosie** : Thanks for the compliment o/o I hope this chapter had satisfied your needs too :D Thanks for reading this, dear! (hugs)

Thanks to** Harco8059, LadyGhai, Captaingeek, SaradocCraver101, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, Amarentha, Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways, WeaponsMistress, MarioChan, zoisyte, Petite Amor, julietdeannabartlett, FireChildSlytherin5, hylian-dragoness** and **Rosie** for all those lovely, lovely reviews! :D

Review please.


	5. Deliveries

Disclaimer : I don't own X-MEN and the characters. ( I realized that since I've added Jean and all, it won't be only about FC anymore, isn't it? )

**Captaingeek**, thanks for editing this chapter and for being a fast beta as well! :D

* * *

><p>Erik ran as fast as he could, heading toward their bedroom with his heart thumping frantically against his ribs and his mind kept on telling Charles to stay safe until he was there to get him.<p>

But then, it was too fast.

Erik stopped in his movement, eyes widened as he heard Charles scream, watched him being hurt upon his very own eyes. A small metal that Erik called a 'bullet', hit his lover from behind, on the left side of his waist.

One fucking little thing called 'bullet' that wasn't supposed to hurt him, not when Erik was around.

And Erik raged.

His hand rose and the bullet stopped in its movement - to dig deeper inside of his lover's flesh – only to be pulled back towards his direction. The older mutant clasped the bullet in his palm as Charles fell against the floor on his side, avoiding his bump from hitting the hard tiles and Erik ran fast to his spouse. He gently held onto Charles' shoulders, turning him to meet his eyes and Charles was looking nothing but pained.

The assassin tried to shoot him but Erik had frozen every metal in the hallway. The man stilled in surprise, eyes wide before he tried to make an escape but the fury, the anger and the hatred were too much to be ignored. Erik turned to look at him, blue eyes that were dark and heartless as the metal of his helmet and all the guns and weapons stuck on his uniform wrapped around him with full force.

And Erik did not care when Charles whimpered at him, begging in his mind for Erik to stop but Erik did not,_would not_ because blood just could not stop flowing and Erik's shirt was already soaked with that warm, sticky liquid and Charles was looking as if he would die in any minute.

As the dead body fell thumped against the floor, Erik scooped Charles up into his arms, breathing heavily against his sweating forehead and Charles panted for air, bright blue eyes brimming with tears.

"You're going to be fine, Charles, you're going to be fine…" Erik reassured with confidence in his tone but his voice was shaky and his arms tightened – one arm under Charles' knees and another wrapped around his shoulders – on his lover. His pace quickened as he tried not to run, Charles's wound would only worsen if he did.

'_Erik, it hurts, it hurts…'_ Charles's whimpers haunted his mind and his pregnant spouse buried his face against his chest. Wetness - tears, Erik realized - soaked through his shirt and it caused Erik to grit his teeth. He finally reached their master bedroom and the door opened by his will.

'_Charles, Charles, listen to me,'_Erik pleaded as he carefully placed his lover on the soft bed. Charles cried out, his hands gripping tighter on Erik's shirt and Erik made him lie on his unwounded side instead of lying on his back.

'_Call for Hank, do it now, and Alex, tell him to bring all the aids. Quick, Charles,'_ Erik ran his fingers through Charles' sweat soaked hair and Charles stared at him with half lidded eyes and a small, shaky nod.

While they waited for the others to come, Erik settled behind Charles, one hand closing the hole that the bullet had made, trying to stop the bleeding while another stroking the soft brown locks. Charles was breathing heavily, body trembling with both hands wrapped around his stomach.

'_Erik… my head hurts… my back too… it is hurting so much… God, it hurts…'_

Erik heard his spouse cried out, a small scream escaped his lips as he clenched his eyes closed. Erik panicked for a moment, shifting closer but not too close, to avoid the wound and pressed kisses against his lover's nape.

'_Hold on, Charles, hold on…'_he tried to comfort him but when another cry was heard, Erik felt that their time, _Charles'_ time was running close.

'_I… I can't… Erik, I feel like dying-'_

'_No, no, don't, stay with me, Charles, stay! I can't afford to lose you now, please, stay,'_

Charles started to cry louder, tears soaking his pillow as Erik pressed another kiss on top of his head. Their hearts ached and they felt it in one another. Erik titled his head slightly to look over Charles, his hand on his wound – that was wetter by now – clamping it tighter and Erik pressed their cheeks together.

'_Please, just hold on…'_

But when they heard a splash of water, all of a sudden, and everything stilled.

Erik froze, with wide eyes, Charles too because the bed had became soaked with water and Erik heard the sound of alarm, the invisible alarm, the panic, the doom.

"Erik…?" Charles whispered, waking up slightly just to look between his legs before his blue eyes widened even more. Erik mimicked his movement and his heart was drumming hard against his ribs once he realized what was happening.

Charles' water just broke.

* * *

><p>"Alex!" Hank called anxiously as Alex knocked down another assassin that tried to block their way. The wound on his right shoulder hurt him quite bad and Alex had to suppress a painful hiss when he blasted another laser shot at the next assassin. Hank held tight onto the medical box that they found in Doctor Lee's bedroom, his body stiffened at the thought of their professor being hurt.<p>

Charles was uncontrolled. The pain and the heavy emotions were being sent all over the mansion, making them hissed with headache and sorrow. Alex ran fast, followed by Hank closely behind and dodged another attack.

He however, unable to foresee another man and ended up being slammed against the wall. Hank was shocked; the box almost fell from his grip as Alex let out a painful scream.

The scientist then turned to look at two assassins that were now aiming guns at him and suddenly, his body jolted for the need to kill.

Alex groaned; reaching out a hand to touch his bleeding head and his mind felt dizzy. The damn assassin just managed to kick him hard on his stomach and he actually hit his injured shoulder first on the wall. He needed to open his eyes and got up and kicked them back but his sight was nothing but blurry when he actually did.

But then, Hank was hovering over him, face worried without glasses on and Alex blinked his eyes.

Was it only him or there were dark spots of blood on Hank's face and shirt?

"Alex, are you okay? Talk to me!" Hank urged him and Alex inwardly rolled his eyes.

"I'm fucking fine, man…" he growled before hissing in pain. Hank scrunched his eyes at him, a gesture of concern that Alex had learned to love and he gingerly helping him to stand on his feet. Alex was about to ask about the assassins – because they just disappeared once he opened his eyes – but Hank had first pulled him toward their destination, urgency was there and the blonde didn't felt the need to know more.

If only he had looked back, he would have seen the torn pieces of limbs belonged to the assassins that his boyfriend had killed.

* * *

><p>"Ermm…" Charles muffled his pained scream with a pillow, body jolting for another contraction that he was sure not just Braxton-Hicks because his water just broke and he was <em>expecting<em> the babies.

Erik was nowhere near calm, he was currently kneeling in front of Charles' legs, trying to settle him down in a comfortable position that wouldn't hurt his back or his lower body. And it was hard to actually figure how.

'_Erik, Erik…'_ Charles whimpered, gripping the pillow tighter, Erik was torn between both going back to his side and continuing to rub on his thighs, and he finally decided for the former. Erik quickly settled to approach Charles and he gently pulled the man so that he could sit down. Erik put two pillows against the headboard, used them as the comfortable materials for Charles to lean his back on.

He was carefully not to touch his wound and pressed a kiss against Charles' sweating forehead.

"Professor! Mr. Lensherr!" the door finally opened and two mutant lads barged in. Hank was dumbstruck by the scene and Alex, as expected, cursed under his breath.

"Hurry up, you two!" Erik shouted at them and Hank hastily went closer. He put the medical box on the bed and took his place at the end of the bed, where Charles' feet greeted him.

Alex gulped, closing the door and turned to face them again.

'_Where are the others…?'_ Alex heard Charles' voice in his mind and he licked his dry lip, trying to remain rational and calm at the thoughts of blood and the pained looking professor in front of him.

'_They are safe in the basement, Sean is guarding them and Raven's controlling the security room… She'll dispose all those assassins away with the traps.'_Alex replied and watched as Charles clenched his eyes closed, suppressing a scream from escaping.

"His water broke few minutes ago." Erik explained to the nervous looking Hank and the lack of his glasses made Erik wondered if it turned things to worst. He sat close by Charles's side, his spouse's head rolling back to rest against his right shoulder and their hands intertwined, settled themselves on Charles' heavily pregnant stomach.

"It was out of panic… The contraction, Mr. Lensherr?"

"5 minutes." Erik replied almost uncaringly, his focus given solely to his lover as Charles gave another whimper.

Hank shook his head to give himself more awareness, carefully putting some decent distance between Charles' legs before he took out the same blue, identical liquid that all of them had seen before, from his pristine coat's pocket. Erik eyed it warily as Hank squirted a bit of the liquid out of the injection tube.

"I'm sorry, Professor, we didn't expect you to get hurt during labour so this is going to hurt a bit…" Hank murmured apologetically and he carefully injected the inside of Charles' left thigh with it. Charles only let out a gasp as the liquid made its way to his system but when the burning sensation came out of nowhere, he eventually screamed.

Erik tightened his arms around his lover, projecting words of encouragement, of comfort and of love to him but Charles thrashed against him, crying painfully as the effect slowly took its place. Hank had to close his eyes, as if it would make the scene and the cries went away and Alex had to turn his back to them.

It hurt that the supposed to be lovely and happy moment happened to be like this. Alex trembled miserably when Charles unconsciously projected some of his pain to the people around him.

It hurt like hell.

When Charles finally quiet down into sobs and tears, Hank took the liberty to check on his sex.

"The entrance is open for a delivery…" he gave a relieved, shaky smile and went to open the medical box. Charles leaned heavily against Erik, his face paled and exhausted, making his taller spouse shuddered badly.

"Charles… Stay with me, okay?" Erik whispered in his ear because Charles's mind was too fragile to even be ghostly touched at the moment. Charles closed his eyes, whimpering when another contraction hit him and he tightened their clasped hands on his stomach.

"If something happen… calm your mind, Erik…" Charles replied in a small, breathy voice and Erik pressed their foreheads together. Charles' blue eyes, those pretty-pretty blue eyes that Erik loved so much, were glassed with tears and Erik gently pressed their lips together.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Charles, nothing… _Nothing_." Erik didn't know when or how but a teardrop, or maybe two had fallen from his eyes and Charles gave him a weak, comforting smile.

Hank tried his best to ignore the sight upon him and instead focused more on his task. He put on his gloves and a clean cloth in front of Charles' now female entrance. He put a hand on his pregnant stomach, carefully assuming the position of the first baby and his eyes went wide at his discovery.

"Professor, the baby is close to delivery. I'm going to count your contraction for the next five minutes and when the time hits, don't push, just follow the contraction or you'll tear." Hank said and Charles nodded his head at the order. Erik ran his fingers through his hair, wiping the sweat off his skin and Charles waited patiently for the next contraction.

Alex had stepped out from the room to guard the door, and probably because he knew he wouldn't be able to breathe any more of air in the room, out of the intense emotions and scarring sights.

"Slowly, Professor, slowly…"

Charles gripped on his lover's hands tighter, gritting his teeth as he whimpered, caused by the tightening on his lower stomach. Hank muttered words of encouragement, telling him to do it slowly and he was doing well and before Charles knew it, he felt something slipped out of him.

Only partly, though.

"I can see the head, Professor, Mr. Lensherr…" Hank gave another shaky smile, carefully holding the body part with his gloved hands. Charles panted heavily for breath, his mind felt dizzy and he wanted so much to just close his eyes and die.

"The next part is going to be the shoulder blades, it will hurt but if we do it right, the baby can go out completely… This time, push, push it hard but do it slowly…"

Charles nodded his head at the explanation while Erik pressed a comforting kiss on his forehead. One of Erik's hands untangled from Charles' hold, to clamp on his seemingly starting to bleed again injury. His spouse closed his eyes, wincing when Erik pressed a bit too hard and his husband quietly muttered an apology.

"Push, Professor!"

"AAHH…!" Charles screamed as his grips on Erik's single hand on his stomach tightened like mad and Erik swore he could feel his bone crack Hank was fast to cradle the infant and within a second, everyone in the room heard the sound of baby's cries. Erik watched with wide, amazed eyes as Hank cradle the baby with one arm, another hand inspecting the baby with a smile upon his face.

"Hank…" both Erik and Hank were taken back by Charles' weak voice and they turned to look at him.

"It's a boy, Professor…" Hank grinned with heavy, emotional breath as he wrapped the baby with the clean towel he'd prepared and carefully handed the baby to his mother. Charles leaned forward slightly, arms welcoming Erik and his first child into his embrace and despite the pain and everything; he couldn't help but to cry and laugh a little at the same time.

Erik shifted closer to him, fingers gently tracing the healthy red, baby skin of _his son_, a smile that rarely appeared on his face in front of others but Charles, took its place. Charles checked each of his fingers and touched him delicately before he closed his eyes, sniffing as he pressed a kiss on the baby's still damp forehead.

Hank tied and cut the cord that connected the baby to his previous belonging before he darted his eyes somewhere else. He was somehow glad that Doctor Lee taught him how to help delivering baby but the moments before his eyes was intimate and private. He felt that Alex understood it too, that probably was one of the reasons why he didn't want to stay in the room.

The parents were now engrossed with their new child, staring at the baby boy before Erik turned to look at his spouse. Charles' eyes were teary as his breathing laboured, but he looked content and beautiful. Erik's eyes softened at the thought of Charles as the mother of his children before he leaned to press a kiss on his sweaty temple. Charles closed his eyes shut, resting his cheek on Erik's chin as he held the infant close to his chest.

The sound of water splashed took their attention and Hank watched with wide eyes as Charles's water broke again. Erik gently but quickly took their son from Charles, placing the baby gingerly on one of the babies' beds that they had placed there. Charles whimpered, clenching his eyes closed as he gripped the sheet under him tightly.

"How far are you?" Hank asked nervously and Charles shook his head, starting to breath heavier.

"Not far…" he replied, quickly leaned the back of his head against his husband once Erik returned to his previous position. Erik pressed a gentle kiss on his neck, one arm wrapped around Charles' waist and settled on top of his belly. Charles raised his knees higher and put more distance between his legs as another contraction hit him.

Hank pressed a hand on his lower stomach, carefully as he did so and his gloved fingers checking on his opening. Erik stifled an angry groan, Charles was unconsciously sending his pain all over the people around him and Lord, the wound only helped to worsen the situation.

With his weak body, the bullet and the twins' deliveries, Erik had to brace himself and make sure that his spouse stayed with him. Erik wiped the sweat that covered his lover's forehead, pressing a long kiss on his temple as Charles gave another painful cry.

It were all running out of place and Erik wanted so much to be able to share half of his pain, watching as his lover's face paled even more and his breaths turned rigid was killing him slowly. It was the first time he felt so useless and unhelpful; of all times when Charles needed him the most. Erik muted the sounds of his lover's cries, the instructions that Hank were giving and the sounds of helicopters and shooting all around them.

He focused on what would happen once Charles had safely given birth to his children. He focused on how their living was going to change with two new additions in their family. He focused on how he would never let Charles suffer any more pain. He had enough when he was a child and when Erik was here now, for him, Erik would never let him be hurt. Not anymore.

Charles was struggling, visible in his eyes and in his mind. The short, quick breaths that he took, the tightened of their hands and the cries, the pain that he was trying to make disappear but failed, horribly. Erik gritted his teeth, focusing every bit of his thoughts to his lover and he felt Charles relax against his body, even for a little, Erik was grateful enough.

'_I love you, Charles, hold on,'_He whispered in his mind and Charles laced their fingers together, while Erik tucked his chin on Charles' left shoulder.

'_Erik,'_Charles gasped, their hands clenching together, painfully tight as he pushed with another contraction. Erik watched with panicked eyes, unconsciously wrapping his arms tighter to pull his lover closer to him while Hank was anxious and ready for the baby's delivery when Charles pushed again.

'_Erik, I-'_

Erik stilled when the cries of their second child echoing in the large bedroom. But that was not it. The baby was not the reason that stopped his heart from beating for a moment. In front of him, Hank was cradling their baby, his eyes were wide eyes as he stared at their professor and it was then Erik had to courage to slowly turning his head. He stared at his lover who had his head on his right shoulder, face titling up to look back into his eyes.

When half-lidded, dull blue eyes stared into his own pair of icy blues, Erik felt his world crumpling. By the absence of his lover in his mind and his limp, lifeless body that slumped against his just confirmed the thing he had been scared to acknowledge.

Hank stared at the sight upon his eyes, frozen by the moment of silence, his breath hitched.

Alex stood stiff behind the door, Raven had a blank look upon her face in the security room, shocked Sean slightly turned his head at the direction of the children in the basement room while the children turned mute at the new revelation. It was all because of the calming presence that used to company them, soothing their minds and warming their souls,

… was gone.

Hank blinked when another shooting sound echoed in the hallway before he shouted for Alex to come in. Erik had long lost his voice, his eyes remained wide as the blond ran inside, Hank gave orders to him and their words turned into voices and turned into nothing in Erik's world.

He ignored it as Alex scrambled out from the room, Hank putting down their newborn baby beside its brother after cutting the umbilical cord, the babies' cries and everything. His mind screamed and searching for Charles but he was greeted with nothing and Charles remained unmoved, eyes dead to his own and his face was pale white, like the one that Erik's mother had on her face when Erik found her body in her bedroom.

Erik ignored everything as he slowly put down his lover to lie on the bed before pressing a gentle kiss on his cold forehead. He ignored it when Hank frantically shouted, asking where he was going when he walked away from the bed. He ignored it when Alex entered the room again, this time with medical equipments in his arms as he walked out through the door.

Every metal in the hallway bent to his will as he stepped out from the room, the helicopters outside their home pulled down to the ground by his power. The atmosphere around the mansion turned dark but Erik's eyes were darker, swirling with thousands of emotions – of murder, of hatred.

Because nobody messed with his family.

TBC.

* * *

><p>AN : I think Hank already have the pre-Beast in his body, so I intentionally made him able to kill cruelly when he was pissed. Pardon me if I'm wrong o.o Next chapter is definitely the last one. (jumps to hide behind brick wall from any attacks)

Thanks to** Amarentha, Littleluck, callietitan, MarioChan, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, Romanec, Captaingeek, Ie-maru, Harco8059, krazykittymatt, LadyGhai, julietdeannabartlett, Luna-no-Hana-21, SaradocCraver101, Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways, DrowPrincess, ElleloveMax85, Live4StarWars, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, zoisyte** and **Pocky of NyaNyaLand** for all those lovely reviews :)

115 story alerts, show me what you can do.

Review please.


	6. Aftermath

Disclaimer : I do not own X-MEN.

Last chapter, guys :)

**Anonymous Reviews' Replies :**

**Alicia** : Well, I don't have really much to say :) You have to read and learn it by yourself after this but I hope it won't disappoint you :) Thanks for the love, I really appreciated it xD So now go and read! Thanks for reading the previous chapter! (hugs) :D

**Rose** : Yes, poor Erik o.o Aww, don't cry, it'll be better! I promise! :) The twins are here now, so everything should be okay, maybe? xD Thanks for reading the previous chapter anyway! (hugs) C:

Thanks to my awesome beta, **Captaingeek** for editing this chapter! ;3

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Yes, I'll be home for dinner, Raven… Seriously? No, please don't let Sean get near the kitchen, please, don't do this to me." Charles pleaded at his sister, his cell phone on his right hand while his other hand holding onto the car steering wheel of his car. Raven retorted back at the end of other line._

"_When are you coming home, then?"_

_Charles suppressed the urge to sigh. Ever since he started working, he always returned home quite late. And now Raven seemed to doubt his words, taking chances to know whether or not he would be back for dinner. He looked at the digital clock in his car, mentally counting the hours that he might took before he would finish with his last lecture._

"_Perhaps around 7?" he darted his eyes back to road and his eyes widened in shock._

"_JESUS CHRIST!"_

_His car came into an abrupt stop before a young boy. The said boy blinked his eyes in surprise and quickly scrambled to the other safe side of the road. Charles stilled in his seat, blue eyes remained wide and his cell phone had fallen from his grip._

_He could hear Raven calling his name frantically through the call but he only managed to blink his eyes._

_Charles swore to God that he did not push the brake to stop the car._

_The car stopped all by itself before he even managed to do anything._

"_A mutant," Charles whispered to himself before he looked around him. The road was quite deserted, close to the entrance of his university – Charles was grateful that there was no car was behind his or he could have been the one that got hit instead – and his blue eyes caught a figure of a man, standing in front of a newly opened workshop. The man was staring at him, his face serious and Charles blinked again at him._

_Charles gingerly put two fingers against his temple and closed his eyes. The images of himself driving his car were clear in the man's memory, like a playing record before he saw the young boy running to cross the road. Panic arose and the man hastily raised his hand, pulling Charles' silver metallic Mercedes Benz SL into a stop with invisible magnetism._

_Charles gasped and before he knew it, he had learned his name and his ability. He watched the man's expression changed into a surprised one, once he sent him a mental message. Their eyes met through his open window and Charles smiled._

'_Erik… you are not alone.'_

* * *

><p>Erik buried his face against the soft comforter. His hands limped beside his head as he slowly inhaled the soft scent of his lover; his icy blue eyes were open and dull. His lower body slumped on a chair that he had placed close to the bed as he wanted to remain close to the unconscious body on the bed.<p>

His left hand stayed to hold on his cold right one. Erik felt the remaining of his soul dripping away from him by every second that passed by without any word or movement.

Everyone already went back into routine. Only Alex and John had been injured but nothing too severe. They managed to get medical help from Doctor Lee that Raven later on brought back to the manor.

Erik didn't kill all the assassins that were sent to eliminate them. When he was about to blow everything up, he suddenly remembered of Charles; of his words, of his advices, of his ideals… of his love. Erik couldn't bring himself to kill all of them. He stopped before he lost his sanity and within the time he was going to scream and cry his heart out, he felt it again.

That little bit of presence, back somewhere in his mind. It was barely existed but it still there. Charles was alive and present in his mind. He'd slowly walked back to the bedroom to find that Hank had managed to bring Charles back while muttering something about how one of the kids must have healing powers because he'd found traces of regenerative cells in Charles's body.

Things went back into places after that. He came to the government's official office, accompanied by Raven and Alex, barged into the office of their leader – those survived assassins told them that their leader was one of the government's members that was present during video conference few months ago with Charles, and Erik could simply detected which one of them it was – gave him final last warn and a punch on his gut.

That last part was personal and Erik enjoyed seeing the man cough up blood from his mouth. He wished he could have killed him, ripped his head off his body and thrown him out from the windows but Charles wouldn't want that to happen.

They had their downturn. Some students were still traumatized by the whole incident and Erik for the first time, had to carry the weight that Charles used to carry. He had to make sure their parents – well, those that were in connection with them – and the children were convinced that nothing sort of like this would ever happen again. Hank and Sean helped to fix some of the destroyed facilities and Raven, Erik trusted her to take care of his twins together with Doctor Lee.

A baby boy and a baby girl. Charles would be so proud knowing that now they were a complete family.

But for now, Erik had to accept that he was in coma. The pain that he had to bear before he died – Erik hated to know that he had once died and he was unable to help at all – was too much and his mind probably was damaged by it. He shut himself down, refusing to look back into reality.

Erik spent most of his time taking care of the children, fixing their manor and at nights, he barely slept. He would stayed close to Charles, his unnamed twins on each side of his spouse and he would watch, wait and dream about what could had happen if he was cautious enough.

Vivid dreams – _no_, nightmares – would come once he closed his eyes. He would woke up in fright, drenched in sweats and frantically checked on Charles, to make sure that he was still alive, still there, still safe. Because in each dream, he would found himself staring back into Charles's lifeless blue eyes, his body against his and it felt so real, as if he was reliving the same moment again and again.

Right now, as he was relishing the moment of silence and just simply being closed to his spouse, Erik started to wonder, was this how his life was going to be? Would Charles ever open his eyes again and would he even have the chance to see his twins? It had been a week and Erik wanted to just curl into a ball and die.

He couldn't do this alone. He couldn't do anything alone – ever since he first met Charles, he had lost his independency. He could survive this all by his own, but he wouldn't _live_.

The twins were in their beds, close to theirs and Erik absentmindedly laced his fingers with Charles'. His eyes mirrored his exhaustion and he quietly brought their hands to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss on each of his knuckles.

Everybody was already sleeping. Probably not Hank, he must be doing something in his lab, trying to figure out how to bring Charles back to them. Probably not Alex, either. The teen that used to either sleep early or poking his nose around his boyfriend's business now would rather be outside of their house at nights. He would sit down alone in the open field, just to stare at the dark sky and saying nothing. And perhaps Raven was also awake, counting minutes for her brother to awake, praying and then crying herself to sleep. Sean would sleep like normal but his eyes had lost their shine and he would give that sad smile everything he met Erik, as if he knew what he was experiencing.

Erik would not give them away for anything. He would not give them to the world even if the world was against his.

Heaved a sigh, Erik closed his eyes and nuzzling his nose against their interlocked hands. He murmured 'Ich liebe dich', 'Bitte aufwachen', 'Wir brauchen Sie'… 'Ich brauche dich'.

'_I love you.'_

'_Please wake up.'_

'_We need you.'_

'I _need _you_.'_

Erik waited. A second passed, two seconds passed, a third second passed and time continued on ticking. Erik gritted his head, bowing down his head miserably and then the fingers in his hold moved.

Icy blue eyes wide, stared at their laced hands and Erik abruptly stood from his chair. He went to loom at his spouse as he tried to remain serious – this might be just a trick, an eye trick – and when Charles parted his lips, slightly to whimper, Erik swore his world turned havoc.

"Charles? Charles, you're awake?" Erik quietly murmured, placing hand on his lover's forehead and slowly, those eyelids lifted themselves to reveal a pair of familiar pretty-pretty blue eyes that Erik had come to love. Erik watched with his breath stuck in his throat, Charles was staring at him with half lidded, cloudy eyes and he heard a voice in his mind.

'_Water…'_

Erik had never love a word as much as how he loved the one that he just heard. He almost scrambled from his position, hastily went to the nightstand to pour a glass of water for Charles. He was glad that Raven had put it there, just in case if Erik needed some drinks at late nights.

He returned back to his lover's side, gingerly helping him to sit and drank the water. Charles sipped the water carefully while his head went to rest against his husband's shoulder. Erik put the glass away once Charles had enough. He gave him a kiss on his temple as Charles leaned into his chest, sighing tiredly.

It was a second later when his blue eyes widened, realization sank in his mind.

'_Erik, twins-'_

'_They are right here, Charles, they are okay.'_ Erik wrapped his arms around Charles' smaller frame, pulling him closer to his body. Charles heaved another sigh, voice cracked in his first attempt to speak.

"Where…?"

Erik let a smile grace his lips before carefully helping his lover to sit comfortably. He went to the twins' beds, taking their younger one first and returned to let Charles hold onto her – because Charles didn't get the chance to once she was first born –. Charles obliged without words, just a smile on his pale face while Erik went to retrieve their son.

"Have you named them yet?" Charles questioned in a small voice once Erik sat back by his side. Erik shook his head, letting their baby boy sleep soundly in his arms. Charles tracing his fingers on the soft baby skin of his daughter, his eyes was lively and excited, as if he just saw the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Huette."

Erik blinked his eyes, turned to give his attention to his spouse while Charles gently adjusted the position of the baby's head on his arm. Charles ran his fingers through the short dark brown hair on their daughter's head, a smile stayed on his lips.

"Huette Xavier Lensherr." Charles spoke with pure adoration in his voice. Erik couldn't help but to smile too, kissing his spouse once again on his temple before repeating the name.

"Huette… It's lovely, Charles. How about our son?"

Charles let out a weak but happy laugh. He leaned up to kiss Erik on the edge of his lips before he gave a kiss on Huette's forehead. Erik allowed him when he gave Huette for him to hold and taking the baby boy instead.

"Our boy will be named as Galen. Galen Xavier Lensherr." Charles murmured softly, kissing the infant's each cheek before he looked into his husband's eyes. Galen's hair was a brighter shade of brown, almost like Charles' and Erik smiled at the similarity and the knowledge he had about the names.

"A name of a metal,"

"Yes." Charles smiled, leaning closer to Erik and the taller mutant kissed his lips.

"Does Huette mean brain, then?" Erik asked and chuckled when Charles timidly nodded his head. He kissed his husband again, this time a longer kiss just to make sure that Charles was there. However, they went apart once a soft cry was heard between them. Charles looked down, blinked his eyes when he first saw the eyes belonged to their son.

Galen whimpered, his eyes were half lidded but the colour was clear. Erik was stunned as well, staring down at his son's blue eyes. They were a lot bluer than Charles'; with tints of aqua. Charles gave a small grin, rubbing a thumb on his baby cheek and he whimpered some more. Huette stirred when Galen's small whimpers interrupted her sleep. Erik chuckled at their baby girl, she went to slightly struggle in his arms and was about to cry when Erik held her still but stopped. Perhaps the presence of their dad stopped them.

She blew her cheeks slowly and opened her eyes. They were in the colour of silver blue and were looking straight into Erik's own.

"This is the first time they opened their eyes." Erik murmured and Charles tilted his head to look at him. The older mutant was staring back at his daughter, as if they were having a telepathic conversation but no. It was just a moment of loving where Huette learned that she was in her father's embrace and Erik letting her learn that he was never going to let her go.

Galen had stopped making any noises and was back to sleep. But Huette remained awake and kept on staring at everyone that she found in her sight.

Charles chuckled.

'_She's definitely Erik's.'_

"Charles." Charles blinked his eyes and looked at Erik. Erik smiled at him; his eyes were gentle as he kissed him on his forehead.

"Thank you, Charles. Thank you for everything."

END.

* * *

><p>AN : Haa, feels good to end a story :)

Thanks to** Ie-maru, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, Captaingeek, Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways, SaradocCraver101, MarioChan, Amarentha, Alicia, Harco8059, Brandie Hitsugaya, Aisha-Yan, vampirerule117, callietitan, FrankensteinsMonster, Petite Amor, DrowPrincess, Littleluck, Romanec, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, FireChildSlytherin5, LadyGhai, setsuko teshiba, HeartlessLittleHamster, Rose** and **nekoshuichi69** for all those lovely reviews :)

Epilogue, anyone?

Review please.


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer : I do not own X-MEN.

The epilogue, everyone :)

Thanks to **Captaingeek**, once again for editing this chapter and this whole story :)

* * *

><p>"IT'S A SHARK!" a high pitched squeal was heard from the living room. Charles raised an eyebrow, stopping in his attempt to make some drinks and titled his head out from the kitchen's entrance.<p>

"Huette?"

The five-year-old girl continued to scream as she ran into the kitchen. Her sunny yellow dress flew by her movement when she went to hide behind her dad's legs. Charles sighed, placing a hand on top of her tousled dark brown hair while she giggled.

"Where's my meal?" Erik later entered the place, face serious but hands reaching out to grab her. Charles had to laugh when Huette pulled his legs backward together with her to avoid the older mutant.

"Daddy, it's a shark! He wants to eat me!" she cried out, pointing a finger at her papa and Charles made a motion to hit his husband on his shoulder. Erik initiated a hurtful expression at them with a fake 'ow'.

"I've hit the shark. He won't hurt you anymore, Huette." Charles chuckled, kneeling down to take her into his arms while Erik gave her another of his shark grins. Huette stuck her tongue at him before she hugged her dad tight around his neck. Charles gave his lover a halfhearted scold, pinching him on his nose tip.

"Aren't you suppose to help the others with the preparation?" he questioned as he went back to stir the orange juice he was making. Erik shrugged, leaning against the fridge while at the same time, stealing a cookie from the plate beside Charles' jug of juice. Huette continued to snuggle against her dad, giggling at the same time when Charles pecked on her cheek.

"They are doing fine. I've tied Sean on the pillar at the veranda. He won't get any chance to destroy the party."

"You did _what_?"

"Charles, last year party's incident is enough." Erik deadpanned while Charles felt shivers running through his nerves at the thought of popcorns exploding from the machine and drowned the living room like flood.

"Where is Galen anyway?" he attempted to change the topic and his husband decided to go along.

"Somewhere. With Hank. I need to warn him to stop kidnapping my son." Erik muttered under his breath and Charles smiled, putting down the jug of juice and cookies in the tray before he lent Huette to him. Huette jumped into his arms and started to squirm, a sign that she'd rather running around the manor instead of being carried around like a child.

Erik complied nonetheless.

"He just loves being with Hank, to learn things and all." He reasoned with his lover, carrying the tray with him to the living room. Erik followed him from behind but close to his side.

"He's five." Erik retorted, earning himself a twitch of an eye from his spouse. Charles shook his head.

"And you're unreasonable."

Erik chuckled before he pecked on his spouse's cheek and hurriedly left, probably to pick up their son. Charles just sighed with a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Huette and Galeeen-"<p>

"Hey! Why is Huette first-" Galen interjected with a frown.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO UUUSSS…!" Huette went to cut him back, screaming the last line into his ear and Galen covered his ears painfully. The others laughed, happily ushering them to blow the ten candles on their huge cake. Huette grinned while Galen staring excitedly at the candles.

"Make your wish, little monsters." Erik patted their heads, causing them to pout before they closed their eyes. Huette folded her hands in front of her dress, a smile on her pink lips and Galen bowing down his head, hands in the same motion as his sister's was.

A moment later, Galen opened his eyes and was about to blow off the candles but Huette was one second faster than him, quickly inhaling a huge amount of air and exhaled through her mouth. All the candles were blown off before Galen even had the chance to take a short breath.

Charles stared at his daughter.

Huette was holding onto her laughter, a hand on her stomach while another still holding on the plastic knife. Galen was glaring at her, his aqua blue eyes were burning with frustration and annoyance.

Erik only raised an eyebrow.

"How many birthdays are you going to blow off candles for me?"

"Aww, come on, Mama's Boy! I'm your best sister, of course you'll let me do it every year!" she cooed, amusement danced in her silver blue eyes.

"Correction. You're my ONLY sister…_unless _if Daddy decides to give us more siblings." Galen meekly retorted but his glare deepened. Unfortunately, it was immune to his younger sister. Huette just nonchalantly shrugged her shoulder before leaning forward to peck him on his cheek.

"Happy birthday, big brother," Huette smiled and Galen involuntarily blushed.

"Happy birthday, little sister," He mumbled timidly, looking away. Raven 'aww'ed beside Charles while Charles rolled his eyes at his twins' interaction. The others watched as they cut the cake together, both grinning ear to ear.

When they went to eat all the foods that were already prepared, Charles stood by his husband's side, sharing a piece of cake with him. Erik, once in a while licked the butterscotch cream away from his lips when no one was watching.

"Huette just has to stop doing that." Charles sighed, taking his turn to feed his lover while Erik just shrugged his shoulders, the kind of gesture that Huette had learnt to use when she was ignoring people's annoyance at her.

"Galen isn't complaining much. They're twins; they'll know each other's boundary." Erik replied, not much concern in his tone. His arm went to wrap around Charles' waist and kissed his neck. Charles hushed him away, trying to keep a decent distance between them when the others were close and Erik only obliged when two pairs of hands pulling him away.

"What?" he frowned looking at his children. They were staring at him with large eyes but strict ones.

"Don't bother Daddy!"

"Said the troublemaker," Erik retorted back at Huette, fondness visible in his tone.

"I got your gene." Huette shot back, devious grin appeared on her face. Erik only scoffed at her remark, having no other way to escape the argument. Charles smiled at the twins when both of them struggled to stand in front of him. They stood like a straight rod, faces stoic and Charles just had to wonder, what mischievousness they had planned to get him into this time.

"You say it." Galen started it, mumbled to his sister while he elbowed her. She grumbled at him, elbowing him back with equal force.

"It's your idea, you say it!"

Galen glared at her, pushing her again.

"You agreed!"

Huette rolled her eyes and pushed him back.

"You're older!"

"Five minutes! It didn't count!"

"It did! You're a wimp!"

"You're a bully!"

"Mama's Boy!"

"Daddy's Girl!"

"Pretty face-"

"Okay, stop it, both of you." Charles quickly stopped them when they had started to push each other hard. Huette stuck her tongue at her brother and Galen made a motion of cutting it with his fingers. Then the twins decided to go back into well behaved manners, standing again side by side, facing their Daddy. Charles sighed with a smile.

"What is it, Galen?" he decided to ask the older twin first and Galen blushed red. He shared a look with Huette and Huette produced a dozen of white roses in a bunch, in her arms. Charles blinked his eyes, he didn't realize that Huette was holding onto it until now, since she had the ability to make invisible of herself and things that she touched.

The girl gave the bouquet to her brother and Galen turned to hold it out to him.

Once again, Charles blinked his eyes out of surprise.

"We heard stories before… from Aunty Raven, Uncle Hank and others and we… we want to thank you, for giving birth to us. Thank you, Daddy." The 5-year-old stammered but smiled at the same time. Huette was blushing beside him, looking up at Charles with her bright and lively eyes. Charles tried very hard to think of something to reply but then, he was speechless.

Erik stood behind him, a smile on his face as he watched them. Charles slowly went to kneel on his knees and wrapped his arms around the twins. He pulled them close to him until his face was buried on their touched shoulders and he couldn't help not to cry.

Huette and Galen glanced at each other, troubled expressions on their faces, probably feeling bad for making their Daddy cried.

"Thank you, children… thank you." Charles murmured, hugging them closer and when Erik went to enclose his little family in his arms, Huette and Galen also started to wail loudly like the 5-year-olds they were, out of happiness.

* * *

><p>"They are such sugar." Charles chuckled, his eyes closed as he kissed the centre of his husband's palm. Erik sighed behind him, wrapping his arms tighter around his lover's waist. Charles shifted backward, letting his husband spoon him comfortably on their king sized bed.<p>

"Yes. Just like you, Charles." He kissed on his nape, all the while interlacing their fingers together.

"I always wonder, you know… why every night of their birthday, you'll get me to bed earlier just to hold me like this?" Charles questioned quietly but affection was visible in his tone. Erik was silent for a moment, however he didn't pull away, just stay fixed behind his back. Charles hummed softly, opened his eyes and turned in his hug to look at him.

Erik stared down at him before he leaned down to kiss him.

The kiss was short but gentle and chaste. The real kiss from one Erik Lensherr indeed.

"I just want to make sure that you're still here…" Erik murmured slowly and Charles felt his heart sink by the answer. He wrapped his arms around Erik's chest and pulled him closer, if that was even possible. He felt like telling his husband that the night before he woke up from his coma, he dreamt about their first meeting but decided that it could wait.

"Erik, I'm still here, I'll always be here." Charles replied, shuddering at the way Erik held him close and Erik pressed a kiss on top of his head.

"I know, Charles, I'll make sure that you'll always be here." Erik kissed him again on his lips, his hand on his chin and Charles kissed him back feverishly, his arms went to wrap around his neck. Once they pulled away, Charles leaned to rest their foreheads together, a beautiful smile grace his face.

"Yes, Erik, don't you ever dare to let me go."

* * *

><p>AN : With this, I put a fullstop on this story :) Captaingeek is working on the sequel, the drabbles about the twins and their family. Go check on her profile for the story :) I just posted a sequel for 'From Paris : With Love', be happy to check on it if you want to :)

**Anonymous Reviews' Replies :**

**Alicia** : Yes, he is alive :) I am indeed thought about that too but on second thought, perhaps I didn't have much courage to write it all down there. :) You got it right, I planned to write for their birthday and I hope you'd enjoy this to the core :D Thanks for reading this, dear! (hugs) :D

**vampirerule117** : Yes, happy ending for all of you :) I hope you'd enjoy the whole epilogue too. Thanks for reading this anyway :D (hugs)

**DreamingSkies** : I was unable to reply you through private message so I placed you here :) I hope you did enjoy the whole epilogue, thank you so much for reading this anyway :) (hugs)

Thanks to** Littleluck, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, Aisha-Yan, Captaingeek, Amarentha, callietitan, Harco8059, Kerei Happiness, Alicia, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, vampirerule117, DreamingSkies, LadyGhai, HeartlessLittleHamster, Ms. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways, FrankensteinsMonster, suselinde, nekoshuichi69, DrowPrincess, SaradocCraver101, julietdeannabartlett** and **xXQuoth NevermorexX** for all those lovely reviews.

Review please.


End file.
